The One Eyed Shinobi
by Lamaan
Summary: This is about a 3 way war the ghouls shinobi and CCG
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, I am somewhat new to this writing fanfiction business and all, but I am going to give it my best shot. For reading this series, you have to be up-to date with Naruto as well as Tokyo Ghoul. I've made some changes so please don't get all over me because of that. I will release the first part/page hopefully within 7 days. This part is only for explaining the parts I am going to change so you guys don't think:** _ **what the hell is going on?**_

 **So if you guys are up-to date with the Tokyo ghoul anime (not manga) the Battle for Tokyo has just finished, right? Well in my story, Japan was the last CCG headquarters in Asia, as the ghouls had taken all of Asia, Middle East and Australia. The CCG has Europe and Africa under their control. America to them doesn't exist, more on that in a bit. So, after the battle for Tokyo there was the war for Japan in which the ghouls took control over Japan. Now the ghouls have all united against the CCG and have elected Kaneki as their leader.**

 **Now you might be wondering,** _ **where does Naruto come in this?**_ **Well remember how I said the ghouls and CCG thought there was no America; well that is where the shinobi world is. Now I know some of you might argue with that logic (such** _ **as why do they speak Japanese**_ **and** _ **then it would be burgers not ramen**_ **) but bear with me. So now the CCG have discovered the shinobi world and so have the ghouls, the shinobi on the other hand have discovered the CCG and the ghouls. At this point Naruto is hokage. Naruto was the one to discover the other people, so he holds a 5 kage conference and tells them about what he has discovered and about the war. The 5 kage decide to stay out of confrontation, until 2 years later everything changes…**

 **This is a 3 way war so yeah don't expect ALL your favorite characters to live and I will be making some new characters, by the way Kaneki is 20 something in this and so is Naruto. I would LOVE feedback and new ideas and I don't mind criticism. Excuse my spellings :D**


	2. Naruto has got a problem

**OK, so this is the first one if your new then** **read** **the intro because that will explain allot. If any of you are interested in also reading about Naruto only, than my series on that will be coming on soon. Anyway, this part may not be as interesting as the other chapters to come, but that is because this is going to build up the story. Please comment if you have any good ideas. Also if you like superheroes then try reading the series artemisravencourtny wrote and is writing. If you like Naruto then also try AARIZARDHUGA's story. BTW sorry that this is short but that is only because it is my first chapter.**

 _Kaneki pov_

Kaneki was surrounded by letters. Dozens upon dozens of them, all about similar things. All about two topics to be specific. The new discovery and the war. Kaneki was still unsure why the ghouls had decided to make him leader. True he had united the ghouls of Japan against the Japanese CCG, but that didn't mean he deserved to rule over the whole of what used to be Asia, The Middle East and Australia. He was also unsure about the new discovery. The CCG had discovered a new race of people to their West. They called themselves, the Shinobi. He had sent his wife, Touka their as an ambassador. This was her 3 time going there. Every year he sent her and every year he got the same reply from the "5 Kages" as they were called. This year was the third year. Maybe they will say yes. Kaneki highly doubted it though. For the past two years, he had been trying to get the shinobi on his side of the war, trying to attack the CCG from East and West, but the shinobi kept on declining. They seemed… peaceful. That word now meant nothing to Kaneki. The life he once tried to live as peaceful had been destroyed by reality. Kaneki now just wanted to destroy the CCG and live on how the ghouls used to live, but without any CCG. He still hadn't seen any hints of success for winning this war. The CCG's army was holding them at bay. They couldn't come on to the land of ghouls but the ghouls couldn't go on CCG's land. He had tons of human bodies in the cells, as war loot, so there was no worry of starvation. To defeat the CCG he needed the shinobi, but they kept on declining.

 _Naruto pov_

Naruto had never seen so many reports. Most of them were the scouts he had sent to the ghouls and CCG. Some were more concerning. They were about a new gang developing against the 5 kages. Usually those type of gangs weren't backed up by anyone, as the 5 kages had fought in the 4 Shinobi war and they had restored piece and NOBODY ever went against the kazekage or the hokage. This was because the Kazekage had united the five villages and the Hokage had won the war. Now, things were different. Some people said the 5 kages had made a bad decision. Some people believed that the shinobis should join the world war. They claimed it was inhuman that they just watched people die. Naruto agreed with them, but he had been out ruled in the kage summit 4-1. The gang called itself _Hiewa_. They said they would be forced to take action if the five kages do not consider what they are saying. Naruto replied to them saying they should wait for the next kage summit and then he would bring it up. Still that didn't satisfy them and they had put on a murder attempt on the CCG ambassador when he had come, he was already in trouble from the CCG and if he joined the war they WOULD fight the shinobi. Ever since the assassination attempt, he had heard nothing from the CCG. Now Naruto feared they might try to assassinate the Ghouls ambassador and if they succeeded then Naruto would be in BIG trouble…

 _Touka pov_

Touka was frustrated. Even though this year's answer was better than the others were, it still was not a definite yes. She also was angry at the fact that the hokage had suggested she should take a bodyguard with her. The nerve of him, thinking that she was too weak to defend herself. Of course, she could defend herself, what could these peaceful shinobi do? Through the Intel she had, the shinobi were harmless. What could the shinobi do, they were the most peaceful and weak people she had ever met. Besides, even if they WERE dangerous what could go wrong, no person would be foolish enough to try to kill the leader of the ghoul's wife, other than the CCG. _Stop it_ , Touka thought. Who cares if you are the leader of the ghoul's wife, you are _TOUKA_ , you are a _GHOUL_ you can defend yourself. Still a part of her felt like she was being followed.


	3. The fight

**Chapter 2. Sorry, I got a bit late because I had to study, anyway I am going to post like once every 3 weeks or so. So hope you like this chapter Please comment if you have any good ideas. Also if you like, superheroes then try reading the series artemisravencourtny wrote and is writing. If you like, Naruto then also try AARIZARDHUGA's story. Hope you like it and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga's**

Touka pov

Touka's heart pounded against her ribcage. She did not understand why she was so scared, yet she couldn't help it. A shiver crawled up her spine, taking its time to get rid of. Suddenly she heard a noise. She could not locate where it had come from, but she was sure she had heard it. _Stop it and woman up_ , she scolded herself. Another noise, now Touka picked up her pace. She heard the sound of the wind and instinctively her kagunai turned on. She heard a sound that she thought sounded like a sword shatter. Touka turned around to see a man, wearing all black, behind her. "Fire style, fire ball jutsu" the man shouted. A ball of flame came barreling towards her, sucking all the oxygen out of the air while it was at it. Again, Touka's kagunai blocked the attack, but this time Touka stumbled back. Back flipping, Touka landed on a roof, only to be confronted by another attacker. The attacker side kicked her and this time Touka was too slow. She fell of the roof and crashed onto the floor. The first attacker wasted no time and sent another flame ball towards her, but this time Touka was prepared. Using her kagunai, she jumped over the fireball and slapped the attacker across the field. The second attacker said some words she did not quite catch and suddenly there were 10 of that man. They all charged together trying to take Touka by surprise, but Touka recovered quickly, she used her kagunai and attacked five of them, noticing they turned into smoke when she hit them. Five down, five to go, Touka thought. She used her kagunai to throw out spikes; the four clones formed a circle around one of the clones and took the hits. Now, Touka thought. She jumped passed the clones and punched the person they were defending. She heard a poof as that turned out to be a clone as well. Alone in the alley, Touka looked around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement and she turned 180 degrees, instinctively blocking a punch, kneeing the attacker in his soft spot at the same time. As her attacker bent over, she brought down her elbow, whacking him hard on his head. Touka was starting to feel good about the fight, but just then a mud dragon slammed her. "Earth style: Earth dragon bullets jutsu", the first assassin shouted. _Damnit_ , Touka thought, _I should have remembered to pay attention to him_. As Touka landed, she sensed some one behind him. Too late, Touka realized there was a third person in this attack. Turning her kagunai back on, Touka blocked the attackers kunai, spinning around she tried for a round house kick to the face, but the attacker just ducked under it. Touka used her kagunai to jump up as her attacker tried for a punch from underneath. _Very unmanly like_ , Touka thought. Then she remembered her previous knee that she had done on one of the attackers and blushed. The attacker backed out and now Touka could see all three of her attackers. "She's a feisty one" said the third attacker, judging by his tone, he was the leader of the gang. "And she has no sense of dignity" said the second attacker, as he rubbed his soft spot, "Isn't she married?" He continued. "Obviously she is ya idiot, she's the queen of the ghouls" said the first attacker. "We are attacking her so that the ghouls will fight the shinobi." Touka was surprised "Wait you want the shinobi to fight in this war?" she asked. "hmph mind your own business we have our reasons for doing so," the gang leader said. "Ok operation finish her go!" he commanded. One of the gang members used the clone jutsu again. The clone moved towards Touka. As she prepared to attack, the gang leader charged at her. Touka side stepped him and blocked his roundhouse kick. She went for an uppercut punch, but the gang leader just caught her hand and twisted it. Using that as a boost Touka jumped, turning at the same time and tried for a kick. At this, the leader let go of her hands and ducked again, this time a earth wall intercepted Touka from further tries for attacks. Touka did a quick 360 and saw the clone. It ran towards her, sliding underneath her crystal barrage she fired to intercept him and he did a few hand signs. Suddenly she was trapped in between earth walls and a roof. The clone used a fireball again and Touka, yet again, blocked his attack using her kagunai. Then she saw his plan. The fire had sucked all the air out of the small room. Touka choked for air and then felt a searing pain in her gut. Looking down she saw that the clone had stabbed her in her gut. Yelling in frustration, Touka punched the clone and it got destroyed with a puff. Touka's vision blurred as she sank to her knees.


End file.
